Wander (Mianite AU)
by NegativeZer0Gravity
Summary: In Dagrun, dragons were rumored to be all slain. However, their kingdom uses them and their riders as their slaves. Everything is about to change, hopefully for the better. (Cover art not mine)(Language, blood and gore)(Also currently posted on Wattpad)
1. Prologue

Before we start our story, let's start with a little backstory, shall we?  
The kingdom of Dagrun was created long ago by a mighty dragon named Spark. Spark was a majestic royal dragon whom was a bit childish to rule a kingdom. But with the help of his childhood friends, he managed it. Soon humans started to come, and Spark worried a war would break out between the two species. By some miracle, the two very different species got along well, and everyone lived happily.  
Spark soon meet his love, a beautiful draconic goddess named Ianite, a lady neither dragon nor human. Soon, a prince and princess were born.  
The son was the first born, heir to the throne. His sister was younger and second in line.  
What was troubling to them was that the son took a strong liking to Mianite, Ianite's older and more evil brother, rumored to have killed their other brother, Dianite. So, when Spark and his friends disappeared without a trace, he was quick to take over. He banished his own mother and faithful daughter, forcing them to leave. Ianite, weak and heartbroken, ran away, and was forgotten amongst the town. The daughter also disappeared, to follow her parent's dream to travel.  
Due to the sudden change in leader, there was a tense line between the dragons and humans. Some humans sided with the dragons, forming strong bonds with their reptilian friends. When the new king ordered dragons to do his bidding, they snapped.  
War broke out, dragons and riders against the town and it's soldiers. It was apparent the kingdom was losing, so the king went to the extreme.  
He used an illegal and dangerous chemical gas only dangerous to the dragons, killing almost all of their opponents. Rebellious humans ran, fearing for their own life and mourning for their lost companions.  
The surviving dragons could do nothing but bow down, selling their soul to the king.  
Them and selective humans were sent to a makeshift camp far away. They were to survive and collect materials to send to the kingdom. They were slaves.  
Today, dragons are rare. You're lucky to see one in your lifetime, if you aren't chosen as a tamer. If you are, then you get your own dragon. So, they aren't quite as rare. But any rouge dragons or dragon nests are invaded and any full grown dragons are killed. Baby dragons are taken to the camp and raised to be given to future chosen tamers.  
This takes us to now. To our story. To our tale of how we overthrew the king.

 **First and foremost: I'VE ALREADY POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD. I AM Z3R0GR4V1TY ON WATTPAD. I AM NOT STEALING MY OWN STORY.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way:**

 **Welcome to another story that will probably never be finished! Yayyyyy!**

 **So I've deleted all my other stories that I have no intetion on finishing, and kept the embarrassing one-shots from forever ago.**

 **But making this story was probably a mistake. I'll just disappoint more people XD**

 **Luckily, I already made 14 chapters, so there will be a chapter everyday for a little while, then I need to make more. But currently I'm on vacation, so don't worry if I miss a day or two (I probably won't, but I won't be able to write any new chapters.)**

 **But the chapters I have were written a while ago, so it's gonna start out really bad. It's probably going to stay that way.**

 **So ye. That's it I think.**

 **I guess I'll also post the first chapter. The prologue sucks.**

 **~Zero**


	2. Tucker and Sonja

The day had started off fairly normal. Jordan woke up first, yawning and stretching, licking his lips of remnants from the cooked deer they ate last night. The dragon looked down at his human rider, and the only companion he had. Jordan's serpent-like body was curled around him like every other night to preserve body heat, especially during the winter.  
Jordan leaned down and gently nudged him, already knowing the outcome. Tom groaned, pushed his snout away, and rolled over.  
To be expected.  
Jordan stood up, causing Tom to fall over, as the human was leaning against his underbelly. Tom yelped and stayed on the ground for a second to let his eyes focus and adjust to the darkness of the cave.  
"Jerk," he groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up.  
Jordan stretched his legs out and arched his back in a similar fashion to a cat whilst his rider gave another moan as black spots blocked his vision for a minute.  
Jordan lazily waltzed to the mouth of the cave, where the sun streamed in and warmed the celestial's black scales. He closed his eyes wistfully, vaguely sensing Tom sit next to him. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was only a few mere minutes, a comfortable silence between them. Tom sighed and leaned against his dragon's haunches.  
"Where to now?" he asked, looking up at Jordan.  
The dragon gave a small snort and the closest he could to a shrug, a small breeze entering the cave and ruffling his mane slightly.  
Tom nodded and looked back outside, getting up and stretching his arms over his head. Hearing a satisfying pop from his back, Tom walked out and into the crisp forest air. He glanced behind him, waiting for Jordan to get up.  
"C'mon!" he barked back playfully. "We have a day's journey ahead of us!"  
The dragon also stood up and followed behind a little more slowly, pausing to spread his two pair of wings out.  
Tom gripped his mane and pulled himself over his back, much like climbing on a horse. Jordan didn't have a saddle - Tom didn't need one. If they needed one, they would need to make one from scratch, with leather, wool and string. But neither had the time, patience, or idea on how to make one, so they worked with it, and Tom learned how to ride bareback. Sure, it was extremely uncomfortable at first, but he soon got used to it, and it didn't bother either of them.  
"Alright, Sparklez," Tom said, using his childhood nickname for him, "Let's get going. Maybe we'll actually find someone, yeah?"  
Jordan only rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname. Tom had made it up when he saw Jordan hoard all the shining jewels in the nest when they were kids.  
Jordan crouched down, pushing on the ground and springing up, and with one hard pump of his wings, they were airborne. It only took a few more flaps for them to be with the clouds, and Jordan leveled out and began gliding with the air currents.  
Laughing, Tom clutched his thick, red-streaked mane, looking up at the flock of birds migrating above them.  
Not a moment later, Jordan turned his head to huff at him.  
"What?" the dragon rider asked, confused. As far as he knew, he hadn't done anything wrong.  
Jordan motioned down, lowering them for Tom to see a bit better. And Tom looked down.  
He couldn't see much over Jordan's wild fur, but he could still see enough to spot occasional flashes of orange between the trees. It was definitely a dragon or a monster. Perhaps there were more of them.  
"Go down," he ordered, pointing to a spot in front of the beast to meet it.  
Jordan obliged, tucking his wings tightly to his sides and snapping them open at the last minute to gently touch down. Tom hopped off before Jordan even touched the ground, just like so many times before. Jordan tucked his wings back in a comfortable position and looked down the dirt path to the lumbering beast.  
They could see it extremely clear from here. There was only one, to Tom's disappointment, but the human at its side quickly made up for it.  
It was definitely a dragon, despite it's furry appearance. It didn't have wings, but it donned two tails and a pair of fangs that jutted from it's top lip. It's fur was a dull orange hue, and it's underbelly was white, as well as the tip of its tail. It's eyes were a striking green that they could see from their spot that glowed dully. There were a pair of long, spiraling horns protruding from it's head. Even from that far away, the duo could easily tell it was a lot bigger than Jordan. It was at least the length of the celestial, but the height of at least two of him. It was bulky, and looked as though it could crush them easily if angered. It was best summed up as a giant, angry-looking fox-dog.  
The human was too small to see clearly, so they waited for them to get closer. But while they grew bigger and nearer, Tom began questioning his decision. He's had plenty of stupid ideas, and Jordan knew that well enough. But this stupid idea could get them both killed, and they both knew it. Jordan's shoulders were tense and his wings were partially unfolded, ready to grab Tom and spring into the air on a last-minute getaway.  
After a few long, painful seconds, the strangers finally noticed them. They turned towards each other, perhaps talking, before the dog-dragon bent down, allowing the human at its side to jump and grab it's horn, putting one foot the horn and one hand gripping it. The other half of the human was swinging precariously. They slowly lumbered towards them, alert.  
"Hey!" the human called out, which they could clearly tell was a male's voice. "What're you doing out here?"  
"We could ask the same to you!" Tom hollered back, cupping his hands.  
The mysterious duo paused a few feet away. The human jumped down, landing expertly on both feet. He strolled forward and got a better look at him.  
He wore a long blue coat with gold plating on his shoulders and a white undershirt. Despite the regal looking coat, his pants were simple blue jeans. A hat sat upon his head, hugging his untamed black hair.  
The man seemed to study Tom for a moment before glancing over to Jordan.  
"That's a nice celestial," he finally said, nodding respectfully to the dragon.  
"Thanks," he responded shortly. "Nice... er, monster dog?"  
Tom didn't need to turn around to know his own dragon was shaking his head and sighing.  
Thankfully, the man laughing lightly. Thank god he wasn't too serious.  
"Thanks. Hey, my name's Tucker. My 'monster dog''s name is Sonja."  
Tucker held out a hand. Grabbing it, Tom shook his hand.  
"The name's Tom, and this is Jordan. But I call 'im Sparklez," Tom gave a toothy grin.  
"I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?"  
"Came from Dagrun. Ran away when I was little. A mother dragon took me in and raised me as her own. That's how I met Sparklez," Tom explain, jutting his thumb over to Jordan, whom was talking to Sonja.  
"That's quite the tale," Tucker said, nodding. "Born and raised in Dagrun. I was chosen as a Tamer, and the soldiers took Sonja over here and turned her into a dragon. They left us in the wilderness to find the dragon camp on our own. Luckily, we were saved by a rouge dragon. Can't recall his name, but he led us to the camp."  
Tom nodded, smiling. This guy wasn't so bad. Tom turned to check on Jordan, who seemed to be getting along good with Sonja. They were currently lying down next to each other, basking in the sun, occasionally flicking their tails, or their ear would twitch.  
"Hey, why don't you come back to camp with us?" Tucker's voice broke through Tom's thoughts. "You could help us and learn a few things."  
Tom paused for a moment, weighing his options. They weren't going anywhere anyways. Where would they go if they didn't go with Tucker and Sonja? Besides, it's free shelter and good food, something they hadn't had in a while. It would be a good treat.  
"Alright," Tom said, smiling. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Sup. Long time no see, yeah?**

 **~Zero**


	3. Declan

Jordan soared overhead, close to the treetops to keep an eye on their guides. Tom was hunched over on Jordan, glancing down every once and a while. Tucker was lying on his back on Sonja's back, eyes closed and relaxed. Sonja already knew the way back, and didn't need Tucker to tell her where to go. According to them, the camp was only a few minutes away.

They finally made their way around the final bend, and Tom realized how much it wasn't actually a camp. Jordan landed and Sonja's gallop slowed to a stop, allowing both riders to jump off.  
"Wecome to dragon camp!" Tucker introduced, throwing an arm out towards the large 'camp'.  
The whole thing was placed in a large clearing, also reaching into the forest. There were several large, open building which they assumed were stables from the roaring sounds coming from inside.  
Next to that was a larger building they guessed was a warehouse. It was made of wood and had no windows, and had a large door on the front. Occasionally someone would walk in with piles of boxes on a cart or medium-sized dragon.  
The final important-looking building was the smallest height-wise. It was wider and longer than the others. Its walls were almost completely glass, and the roof was cement. Inside they could see lots of round tables surrounded by chairs, and there were people sitting, eating and talking to one another. It was a cafeteria for the tamers.  
The rest of the camp was various tents, shacks and houses that the tamers built for themselves. Some were nicer than others, clearly showing their building skills.  
"Come on!" Tucker called back to them, waving the duo further down the path. "Let me introduce you to the leader!"  
Slightly hesitant, Jordan followed, Tom perched on his back.  
During their stroll, the visitors couldn't help but look around and gape at the well built houses. They looked extremely expensive and time-consuming to make.  
They finally reached a house a bit bigger than the rest. It had a pointed roof and large windows, making it resemble a church.  
Blinking at the large structure, Jordan followed them in mindlessly. Shaking his attention away from the massive windows, he noticed Sonja sit obediently at the door, and Jordan realized she was too big to fit through the door. Grinning childishly back at her, he trotted in.  
Inside was furnished to fit the outside- like a church. Rows of long seats lied on either side of the long velvet rug that ran through the middle of the church.  
As they neared the end, Jordan inspected the head of the camp.  
He stood atop a small, raised floor, much less bigger than the seating area. A large chandelier hung high above them, candle light flickering. A gargoyle crouched below him, frozen in an eternal growl.  
Jordan felt Tom rest a hand on his neck, rubbing circles on his scales with his thumb gently for comfort. He often did so when he was nervous. Jordan leaned down and softly nuzzled his partner, urging him forward to stand beside Tucker at the foot of the gargoyle.  
The unmoving leader above them folded his hands neatly behind his back and turned towards them.  
The man had untamed ginger hair, with a beard to match. He wore a tattered brown shirt and messy olive pants. But what caught the pair's attention most was the ruffled golden wings perched on his back and the long, arrow-tipped tail that flicked and curled and didn't seem to ever stop moving.  
Tom and Jordan exchanged wary glances, watching Tucker nod respectfully to the priest.  
"Tom, Jordan, this is Declan, the leader and head priest of the camp. Dec, this is Tom and Jordan, two loners me and Sonja found gathering wood."  
Dec nodded shortly and turned to look at them. The duo gulped and looked up innocently at him. Tom only gave a meek smile and a wary wave.  
"They may stay with you," he finally spoke, voice echoing through the empty building.  
Tucker's face broke into a wide smile.  
"Thanks, priest!"  
He only smiled and shooed them off. "But you're in charge of them. YOU must keep them in line. Understood?"  
Tucker gave another excited nod, but Tom gave Dec an unamused look.  
"What are we, pets?" Tom murmured quietly, leaning over to his dragon. However, it didn't go unnoticed in a church where no sound was being made.  
Dec glared at him, and Tom gave a nervous laugh.  
"Just kidding!" he chuckled, scooting closer to his celestial friend.  
Dec rolled his eyes and turned away from them, resuming his previous position.  
"Dismissed."  
And just like that, they were gone.

* * *

 **Ehhhh**

 **~Zero**


	4. Tour

"Here's our house!"  
Tucker threw out an arm and motioned behind him to the (thankfully) well-built house.  
Sonja curled up next to it, tired and not wanting to be bothered. Jordan found Sonja an interesting dragon- wanting to run and explore one minute, and the next basking in the sun on her back, fast asleep. It confused him, to say the least.  
Jordan sat obediently outside, too big to fit through the door. With a final comb through his fur, Tom followed Tucker inside.  
Tucker gave him a short house tour, the last room being the one Tom was going to sleep in.  
"Ok, now that that's done, next I have to show you the stables."  
They toured the entire camp, Tucker showing Tom everything he could possibly think of. It only took an hour or two, with the sun setting over the horizon.  
"C'mon, let's head back and put Sonja and Jordan in the stables," Tucker said, nudging Tom back towards the house.  
Tom obliged, but was a little hesitant to put Jordan in the stables.  
It seemed weird to be separated after sleeping and living with the dragon by his side for so long. It gave him a sense of comfort and protection, knowing the reptile had his back at a moments notice.  
But regardless, Tom put him in Sonja's stable until he got his own.  
"I'll see you in the morning, Sparklez," Tom murmured, patting his neck before following Tucker out.  
It was hard for both to go to sleep that night without each other's presence.

* * *

 **Oh my god this chapter is so short.**

 **~Zero**


	5. Lumberjacks

The next morning, Tom woke up to being violently shaked. Growling angrily, Tom glared up at Tucker.  
"What?!"  
Rolling his eyes, Tucker replied, "So you're not much of a morning person, huh?"  
The only response was a hard stare.  
"We need to get up. We need to go wood collecting, since we didn't do it yesterday. We're falling behind on demands."  
Tom sat up tiredly and looked out the window.  
"The sun is literally just rising! It's like, 5 in the morning!"  
"Yeah, and?" Tucker gave a nonchalant shrug, walking towards the door.  
"There's some clothes in the drawer. Come downstairs when you're ready."  
Tucker left, gently closing the door behind him.  
Sighing, Tom flopped back on his bed with a loud groan.

By the time Tom trudged down the steps, Tucker was finishing his breakfast and getting ready to leave.  
"Grab something quick to eat on the way to the stables," Tucker said before Tom could even open his mouth.  
Confused, he grabbed a granola bar from the counter and put on his own shoes.  
"So what did you mean earlier when you said you were 'falling behind'?" he asked, walking out the door after Tucker and shutting the front door.  
Even though the sun was just rising, the camp was bustling with people and dragons, buzzing with excitement and energy. The complete opposite of how Tom felt.  
"Well, let me explain. The whole purpose of the camp is to collect supplies and ship them to the kingdom on the king's demand."  
"So, you're the king's slaves?"  
Opening the stable doors, Tucker gave him a small grin over his shoulder.  
"Pretty much."  
The large doors swung open, and Tom felt the dragon's eyes on them. All the stables were filled, some having more than one dragon. Tucker strolled forward, brushing the muzzles of a few dragons. Tom hesitantly followed, intimidated by the dragons.  
Some dragons had 3 heads, some donned poisonous fangs, and long spines rippled along the ridge of some dragon's back. It made Jordan look simple among the various breeds.  
Jordan and Sonja's stable was in the very back, being the largest room, custom-made for Sonja's size.  
Tom jogged in front of Tucker, reaching the stable. Jordan perked up from his spot, hearing him coming. He got up and bumped his head under Tom's chin, happy to see his partner, even if they were apart for only a night.  
Tom opened the gate and Jordan trotted out happily, nudging Tom's shoulder.  
"C'mon!" Tucker called back to them. Him and Sonja were already opening the doors.  
"Alright! Hold on a sec," Tom grumbled, slouching and trudging over, Jordan hot on his tail.  
Exiting the wood structure, Tucker led them to a path; the same path they came from yesterday.  
"Follow me. Down here is where the tree farm is."  
The flat plains quickly became a thick forest. They stayed on the dirt path until they came across a fork in the road they hadn't seen yesterday. Tucker and Sonja went left, leaving them no choice but to follow.  
The forest thinned to another flat area. But this area was scattered with trees, separated by tree type. The light colored wood was all the way to the left, getting darker the further it went down until the bark was almost black in the right.  
Tucker started walking to the left and stopped all the way at the end. Motioning them over, he nodded to Sonja. The giant dog used her muzzle to easily knock over a tree, bending to grab it in her jaws when it fell. She carried it over to the sidelines and gently set it down to get another.  
Tom and Jordan went to the next tree and looked up into the leaves. After a moments hesitation, Jordan leaned back on his haunches and pushed on the trunk, struggling to move it even an inch. Tom soon joined in. Nothing.  
Tucker noticed their struggle and rolled his eyes.  
"Hey morons!" He called from across the field. "Just light the roots on fire to weaken it! Careful not to light the tree on fire though, ok?"  
Sighing at their stupidity, Tom looked up at Jordan.  
"You heard him. Light 'em up!"  
Jordan and Tom backed up a safe distance and Jordan opened his mouth. A steady stream of fire erupted from his throat, engulfing the floor with orange flames. The fire crept closer to the tree, eating hungrily and the trunk. Quickly, Jordan leaped forward and pounded on the flames, thick scales immune to the heat. The cracking fire died and Jordan looked at the tree.  
The base was now scorched black, and the ground around it was bare and devoid of any green. But it would grow back- probably.  
With a joined, hard shove, Tom and Jordan managed to topple the tree over, hearing it crash with a satisfying 'CRASH'.  
Screaming in delight, Tom looked to see Tucker's progress.  
They had already gathered half the field.  
"Good job!" Tucker called, grinning.  
"About 50 more to go!"  
Tom was ready to cry.

* * *

 **I can't tell if my chapters get longer as I go on, cause all of these look really short.**

 **~Zero**


	6. We have pie!

"This isn't right!"  
Tom trudged alongside Jordan, whom was dragging his talons on the dirt due to the several logs strapped to his back.  
"Yeah, I know. But we really can't do anything about it."  
Tucker was next to him, Sonja to his right. She was carrying most of the fallen trees, yet she hardly seemed to be having much of a problem.  
"Yes you can! We have dragons for God's sake!"  
Tucker shrugged. "Yeah, but so does the kingdom. But they keep it a secret. Plus they have thousands of soldiers. It isn't much of a fight."  
Tom growled under his breath. "I'm not sure how long this has been going on for, but I'm not standing for this!"  
"Well, what are you going to do?" Tucker glanced over to him, genuinely curious as to what Tom could do.  
"We're marching over there and getting the king out of power, even if it means killing him!"  
Tucker slowly blinked, before laughing loudly. The man looked over to him, confused. "What?"  
"You actually think it's that easy?" Tucker managed between laughs.  
Tom shrugged. "Maybe."  
Tucker controlled himself and coughed. "But really. The kingdom is at least a weeks flight away. Even if you do make it, they'll strike you down before you even get a glimpse at the town so no citizens see Jordan. If by some miracle you get inside, the castle is really guarded. There is always at least 3 guards by the king at all times, so you won't be able to even get near the dude. It's pretty much hopeless."  
"Well why don't you join us?"  
The request made Tucker stop in his tracks. "Join you?"  
Tom shrug nonchalantly. "Yeah. You know more about the kingdom than we do, and the more the merrier! Plus, we have pie."  
Jordan ducked his head, shaking it while Tucker and Sonja rolled their eyes.  
Tucker looked up at Sonja, who locked gazes with him evenly. Almost as if they were reading each others minds, they nodded simultaneously. Tucker turned to the anticipating man beside him, looking at him with a child's curiosity.  
"Sure, Tom." Tucker grinned. "We leave at dawn."

* * *

 **THE PLOT STARTS NOW BITCHESSS**

 **~Zero**


End file.
